1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel protein curuculin and the application of the same as a taste-modifier. Curuculin is a coined word.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known taste-modifiers, which affect the receptor membranes on the tongue in such a manner as to modify the taste of a food, include those which remove the sweetness of a sweet food in the mouth, for example, gymnemic acid contained in Gymnema sylvestre leaves and ziziphine contained in Ziziphus jujuba leaves; and those which convert the sourness of a sour food into sweetness in the mouth, for example miraculin contained in Synsepulm dulcificum fruits.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 32068/1974 discloses an example of the application of miraculin as a taste-modifier to a chewing gum wherein miraculin is added to a chewing gum composition or a chewing gum composition is coated with miraculin.
Further Japanese Laid-Open No. 36214/1986 discloses an example of the application of miraculin as a taste-modifier to a mouth-wash composition wherein miraculin is added to a mouth-wash composition to thereby prevent a change in the taste of a juice taken after using the mouth-wash, which is caused by sodium lauryl sulfate remaining in the mouth.
It is further known that Curculigo latifolia fruits, which grow in Western Malaysia and the southern part of Thailand and belong to the genus Curculigo of Amaryllidaceae, are good to eat and exhibit an appetizing effect.
Although miraculin has such effects as described above, it has never been practically employed as a taste-modifier because of its poor stability. Thus neither any chewing gum composition containing miraculin nor any mouth-wash composition containing the same has been available in practice so far.
No effect of Curculigo latifolia fruits except the abovementioned one has been known so far.